


Henry Kissinger

by Augustus



Category: Fawlty Towers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Manuel is confused. Again.





	

'Manuel!'

Manuel appeared from the kitchen, smiling inanely. 'Yes, Mr Fawlty?'

Basil gestured towards the ground. 'Take these bags to room five.'

'Que?'

'Room five. _Five_.' 

Manuel continued to look blankly at him.

'Five!' Basil rubbed his temples. 'It's like trying to tell a joke to Henry Kissinger.'

Manuel frowned. 'Hissinger?'

'Kissinger!' Basil snapped. 'Kiss! _Kiss_!'

'Ah!' Manuel leaned across the counter and kissed Basil square on the lips. 

'I never knew you were one of _them_ , Fawlty,' the major remarked, arriving for his papers. 'More of you every day, it seems.'

Extracting himself, Basil closed his eyes and groaned.


End file.
